Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for controlling emission of a light emission unit, a method for controlling the imaging apparatus, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional imaging apparatus generally determines the necessity of emission of a light emission unit, such as a flash, according to the light emission mode and a captured scene at the time when capturing a subject's image (hereinafter this determination is simply referred to as light emission determination). In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-169622, a camera is proposed whose flash light is emitted in a case where backlight determination is performed based on the luminance of a image-capturing screen and it is determined by the determination that a main subject is in a backlight scene.
As described above, When the light emission mode in which the imaging apparatus automatically performs the light emission determination is set, the imaging apparatus determines whether to perform emission by the light emission unit according to a captured scene determined based on the subject's luminance.